


They'll have to go through you first

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [66]
Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 3764 - Dr Who/Leverage. - Invincible: OkGo</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll have to go through you first

"Yeah," Nate said, and all eyes turned to him. "Makes perfect sense. Inversion of space-time causing a fragmentation of narrative time which is experienced subjectively as a kind of high-octane deja vu."

His team blinked. The Doctor just whipped out his sonic and scanned Nate. "Probably not a Chameleon Arch, but hard to be sure," he muttered. He closed the sonic with a jerk of his wrist and pocketed it, eying Nate off. "You are a very weird human. And I have high standards of weird."

"Yeah," Nate said with a shrug. "I bet you do. But you're interrupting my con, with your, umm..." he waved his hand at the ruined wall.

"Nestene Duplicates," the Doctor supplied, face alight at the prospect of a new playmate.

"Yeah, well, can you take your alien invasion or whatever elsewhere? We need to finish..."

"Swindling the bad guy for all he's got," the Doctor finished, bouncing on his feet. "Right, yes, sure, of course." He beamed. "I'll just be off dealing with the invasion."

"Later," Nate said, already turning away

Later turned out to be after the con and the invasion had been dealt with. The Doctor approached the bar with what he thought of as a fairly manly swagger, and tossed the card he'd found in his pocket onto the bar. "Yours, I presume?"

Nate just tossed over a small bag of fossilized jelly babies. "I figured, man saves the planet from invasion, the least I could do is buy him a drink."

The Doctor smiled, intrigued, and pulled over a barstool.


End file.
